Abstract I-HAB will support multiple H3Africa investigators that make up the SickleGenAfrica U54 center grant to conduct high quality genomics and translational research in sickle cell disease across multiple African countries using well processed, preserved and quality controlled and redundantly protected human biological samples accessible to the H3Africa and larger research community. To achieve this goal the I-HAB targets 5 Specific Aims: Aim 1: Implement a high quality biorepository of primary human biologic samples and genetic materials in compliance with GLP and ISBER guidelines. Aim 2: Implement, manage and support robust cloud computing based bioinformatics tool that is also accessible to SickcleGenAfrica project and clinical sites to automate management of samples to protect them while providing efficient storage, retrieval, and chain of custody information to meet GLP and ISBER guidelines. Aim 3: Establish Quality Assurance/Quality Control (QA/QC) procedures to ensure the integrity of scientific process and biorespository sustainably. Aim 4: Conduct short and medium, local and international training and mentoring of SickcleGenAfrica staff on Biorepository Sciences to ensure continued high quality functions of the H3Africa Biorepository. Aim 5: Integrate best practices in biorepository ethics into biorepository functions to ensure culturally relevant ethical norms and practices around biobanking for genomics research in Africa. IHVN's H3Africa Biorepository builds on its past experience from supporting other H3Africa projects in the West African region to ensure that quality biorespository service implementation to support the SickleGenAfrica and its clinical sites. The core leader provides valuable insights to the administration and interaction between the SickleGenAfrica leadership team for optimal synergism and coordination. I-HAB will provide reliable sample processing support, secure shipping, rapid accession and documentation of sample quality, accessible information on clinical and epidemiological data and sample quantity and quality, reliable retrieval and proactive facilitation of collaboration to achieve best science and sustainable practice and funding. Continuous quality improvement for reliable repository function and ongoing feedback from end users fosters trust in service delivery and product quality.